Nra 'Vadumee
Nra 'Vadumee Introduction Yes, it's true. I am the legendary "Half Jaw" Rtas 'Vadumee's brother. Younger by 2 "Earth years". I was born in 2519, 33 years before the branding of the Arbiter.I was accepted into the covenant at age 30 as a Minor Elite. Little did I know I would be put with my brother as a legend of the war. I always thought I could never live up to him. But I was wrong. Acceptence I'll start off with my trail of acceptence. At this point, the Prophets have read a background check about me. But it was time for me to finish what I started. As all Elites do, I walked before the council with no armor donned. "Good to see you have come,underling." The Prophet of Truth proclimed. I was rightfully marked as underling, he didn't know my name yet, along with the fact I have no reputation with the Covenant."I would never be late to such a thing." I stated."Indeed. After seeing your background check, we understand you are wellsuited for the covenent. All that remains is the Writ of Union and your name. Recite the Writ of Union." Truth said. After reciting the long Writ, which my brother taught me, Truth asked for my name. I hesitated. "Nra.". "Nra..." Truth asked, geasturing to continue. "Nra...'Vadumee" I hesitantly revealed. With a few gasps of shock and whispered discussions from the council, The Prophet granted me my blue Minor armor. "Note, Nra,you will Not receive any "special treatment" by being Shipmaster Rtas's brother." Truth stated. " Nothing more than joining Rta's crew when you are able." Truth added. "I do not expect it, noble Hierarch." I said, as I gazed at my new harness. "I hereby proclaim you Minor Domo Elite." The Prophet of Truth proclaimed. " Take your armor and don it in your dorm, Dorm 232. It is in Tower 31, level 12,West wing, Hall A." Truth instructed. "Thank you." I said as I walked out of the chamber, pushing the table that held my armor to my new dorm. First Battle Soon enough,I was to fight in the Battle of Emerald Cove. I was under the command of an Ultra Elite named Sran 'Gonomee. My squads objective was to board and destroy the human's flagship, which they called The Iron Skull, looking at its modifyed firepower.Our boarding craft was nearly destroyed by turrets on the exterior, but we made it in one piece.The Bridge wasn't too far, so it wasn't a suicide mission-yet. We fought our way past hundreds of marines. Unfortunetly, Sran was killed by a demon who had just arrived. He lunged at it thoroughly, but the Spartan held his wrist in place and snapped it like a twig. Roaring loudly, he made a kamikaze attempt by actvating a plasma grenade in his free hand. The Spartan tossed him aside before he detonated. His attempt was in vain. Enraged, I ran twords the demon with only a plasma rifle in hand. but I was running not for the demon, but Sran's Energy Sword. As the demon attempted to melee me, I managed to duck, grab and activate the sword, and cut down the demon. I realized then I was in control of this mission. I ordered my troops to follow me to the bridge. when we arrived, Unngoy technichans, covered by my 4 Kig-Yar and 3 elites, managed to activate the self-destruct sequence, which apparently sent the fusion reactors critcal. I ordered my troops to head back to the hanger bay with me. as we made it back to the bay, another demon was guarding the entrence to our boarding craft. Using Sran's Sword, I lunged at the demon. The demon caught my arm in mid-lunge, but, correcting the mistake of my commanding officer, I managed to stick a plasma grenade on the demons head after it snapped my arm. Confused, the demon let go, and I ran to safety as I saw the demon explode into hundreds of pieces. Once my squad was in the craft, we returned to the CCS-Battlecruiser we were assigned to. and watched The Iron Skull explode. They say they could feel the heat of the explotion from the ground. And I bet they did. Two promotions at High Charity When I returned to High Charity, my minor armor was severly damaged. Bullet holes, cracks from the demons,broken sheild generators, and missing mandible guards.I was told to report to the Prophets and the council so they could see my damage. When I arrived at the Council Chamber, The Prophet of truth welcomed me. "If it were up to us, minor, we would promote you directly to Ultra, but we must first promote you to major." Truth explained. I was shocked-I came for new armor, not for a promotion. "But seeing as to how these witnesses have tesstified, we could promote you to major then promote you to Ultra. That is fair enough." Truth figured. A table with white Ultra armor was pushed into the chamber. The councilers insisted I put it on there. After removing my severly damaged minor armor, I donned the Ultra armor. "I hereby promote you, Nra 'Vadumee, to Ultra Ship master." I was equal to my brother... but I have not lived up to him yet. But I would. Love Falls After the Promotion, I went to the Commens, where all but Unngoy walk. There, a "Rally the Troops" parade was taking place. Nothing exciting, just random troops walking in attention throughout the city. But on the Leader's Platform, I saw a beutiful female Ultra. I secretly followed the parade to its end, just to speak to her. After the parade ended, I found her. I could tell the diffrence because she was the the only female Ultra. When I found her, she was being verbally assaulted by a major. Apparently, he thought that he had more power over her because she was a "breeder". Humans would call this "sexist". I walked up to the major angerily. "Enough. Gender is not rank, major. now stand down." I ordered. At the sound of my voice, and seeing my armor, he fled with fear. "Thank you, Ultra. Not many males stand up for my gender." the female said. "It is of no problem.I am a new Ultra, Nra 'Vadumee." I introduced. "Yes, I've heard of you. Is it true you slayed not one, but two demons?" she inquired. "Yes, I did. Along with hundreds of humans." I answered. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Asi 'Boradee." Asi revealed. "Would you mind coming to my dorm? I'd be happy to get to know you better. Dorm 232, Tower 31, level 12, West wing, Hall A." I asked. "Alright. I'll be there." Asi said before she left. I had just asked the woman of my dreams that I just met and just learned the name of to come to my dorm...a little creepy...but at least I'll get to know her better. Battle of Earth At this point,it has been 1 year since my promotion to Ultra. I have slain 3 more demons, and I have been promoted to a special rank-SpecOps Zealot. Me and Asi knew we loved each other, and have gotten engaged. once the war ends, we will marry, seeing I am not allowed to marry as a Zealot. Now, I am fighting on the front lines of Earth. At first, I was to guard the bomb on the Malta, but after that I traveled to the planet's surface. I lead a squad of 3 Ultras, 5 grunts, 2 jackels, and 5 drones. Our objective was to protect the Prophet of Regret's Carrier. Hundreds of thousands of marines were killed at my blade, constantly recharging its power core. But then, in the middle of my massacre, we were ordered to retreat to the Sacred Ring. When we did, we had no idea what followed. End of Regret I was temporaraly given honor guard duties to protect the Prophet of Regret. It was an originally boring job, standing at attention with nothing to do but listen to Regret's boring sermon about Halo and The Great Journey and the Divine Beyond. But then, a few hours later, a demon-''the'' Demon-walked through the door. I knew my place, it was suicide to stay there, even for me. I easily picked off the marines accompaning him and fled with some survivers on a gondola. We stood their, gaping, at the Main Temples destruction-and by the covenant at that. I painfully watched as the brutes took our place. I was removed of my Ship Master title. I went to Asi, knowing her presence always brings me comfort.When I found her in her dorm, she was crying. She explained that with her Ship master title removed, she would be harrassed even more. But she also explained that when a the Brute took her postion, Cara 'Poraradeen, took it, he also took her ship, her crew, and her treasured Carbine. She explained that the Carbine was given to her by her closest friend before she was killed.It was all that she had left to remember her. In the privicy of her dorm, we shared a kiss to comfort ourselves. That comfort wouldn't last due to my next assignment-help the Arbiter retreive the Sacred Icon. Battle of the Quarentine Zone After me and my brother, along with his crew, were dropped off at the Quarentine Zone to aid the Arbiter, I commandeered the riders seat of the Spectre the Arbiter was gunner of. Eventually, I stole a ghost from an infected Elite. But the ghost's main power cord was damaged. It was a matter a time before the ghost exploded, and I didn't know it. The Arbiter presumed me dead, but I took control of a Sentinal and "surfed" it to the Phantom docking site. I attempted to catch up with the Arbiter, but the Brutes turned on us. News reached my ears of the Arbiters death from my brother, who told me it was the Brute's cheiftan on the Prophet's orders. Immediatly I worryed for Asi. I set course for High Charity. I swore I would kill any Brute and gut any Prophet I find on my way to protect Asi. High Charity I landed my Phantom as close as I could to Asi's dorm. As Such, I found myself outside her Dormatorie Tower. Fortunatly, Her dorm was Dorm 520, level 10, East wing, hallway 1. I slaughtered the many Brutes that stood in my way, and 3 important Lesser Prophets were found muitalated on the floor. I finally found my way to the central Grav-Lift. I hopped on and went to level 10, headed east, and traveled down hall 1.16 Brutes were killed in this process. Finally, I reaced Asi's dorm. As I entered, Asi was knocked off her feet by a captain's melee. Enraged, I swung rapidly at the surprised Brute. "He was foolish to come alone to challenge you, Asi." I commented. "Nra! I'm so happy to see you've survived! I'm also glad to see you killed that heretic Brute that stole my postion. Now my carbine is returned to me." Asi stated as I helped her to her feet. When she was back on her feet, I explained everything to her. " We must get out of here. And aid any other Elites we find on our way to the exit. I've got a Phantom parked outside." I added as we left the dorm. Then my brother gave a transmission to all Elite communacators. "All Elites on High Charity, retreat to the Maseuleam! If you can, get to the ring's surface. I'll give you designated coordinates. We'll need all the help we can." he ordered. " Come on, we'll get to the Museuleam and kill the Brutes we see outside." I said as we exited the Grav-Lift. As we boarded the Phantom with some survivers we came across, we recharged our weapons and prepared for the fight of our lives. Deactivation After landing on the ring, we linked up with another Phantom-the Phantom Holy Swordsman was on. "Nra! Glad to know you survived the Schism" V'tar stated on the communicater. "There it is. The Control Room. Drop us off there." I ordered to the Phantoms. We knew the Arbiter was here-the door was blasted open and Brute corpses were everywhere. When we arrived at the Core chamber, Everything was in chaos. We didn't care, though.The Arbiter breifly exspressed his surprise at my life and I quickly explained. A human with a beam rifle got that traitor Tartarus's sheild's down.I took a slash on Tartarus's gut, but the Arbiter finished him with a blow to the head. The ring was deactivated, but the Oracle explaned that "The Ark" could activate all the Rings because of this. Me, Asi, The Arbiter, the humans and the survivers boarded our Phantoms and headed for Earth to aid the demon-I mean-the Spartan. For better or for worse, this was the beginning of the end. Return to Earth After fighting through the Brutes and their allies, I met up with the Arbiter and the Spartan. We had a group of 5 marines and 6 Elites. Once we were evacuated from the crash site the Spartan made, We went to Crow's Nest. Once the Brutes attacked, me and Asi slaughtered whatever stood in our way to evacuaction from the bomb. After we escaped, we mounted up and headed for Voi. I mounted a stolen Chopper. Use their own evil against them I always say. After reaching Voi, I didn't like what I saw-Truth's ship in the middle of the Ark. All he need was a "Reclaimer" as the Oracle called them to activate the rings. Soon, at Rally Point Alpha, I really didn't like what I saw-a Type-24 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform. Though many call it a Scarab tank. Using a Rocket Launcher I picked up, I knocked the Scarab to its knees and the de-err-Spartan destroyed the Power Core. The explotion from the resulting nuclear reaction was small for a nuclear explotion, but very large nevertheless. The "Ultra Heavy Assault Platform" was completely destroyed, along with any Brute inside. Ours weren't foolish enough to stick close to a Scarab with a destroyed Power Core. It's suicide. Soon after the destruction of the tank, we moved on to rid of a nearby AA Battery. Once we got there with many Brutes K.I.Aed, the Spartan managed to destroy the core as it was cooling down from a shot. Unfortunatly, I really didn't like what what I saw after the AA battery's destruction. Truth's ship activated the Ark. And, although it didn't activate the rings, it triggered some kind of Portal.Possibly to safety, as All Loyalist ships retreated into the Portal.To make matters worse, A Flood controled CCS Battlecruiser just entered the area, and released hundreds of Combat Forms and Carrier Forms and Pure Forms. "What is it? More Brutes?" The Arbiter inquired. "Worse" The Spartan grimly responded. Infestation The Flood was everywhere. I drew my blade and cutdown whatever I saw that wasn't natrual. I made the singular mistake of hitting a Carrier Form. Infection Forms went flying. I managed to cut down most, but some Elites and Brutes were infected. I was hit by one. Despite the pain and control the parasite had on me now, I managed to kill it before it infected me. I had the same kind of "Boren's Syndrom" Sergent Johnson had. Dormant and uninfective Flood DNA that allowed me to be immune to the infection process and have a faster healing rate. This was good. The parasite actually helped me fight itself. Asi was there with me, and the fortunatly, the same thing happened. After explaining to her what has happened, we moved on.After hours of slaughtering the Parasite, we were called to retreat for the glassing. After a good discussion on wether ot not to follow Cortana's solution, I prepared or the Portal. This was truely going to be the fight of our lives. This was truely the beggining of the end. The Ark As we passed through the Portal, thoughts raced through my mind. Could the human's admiral be right? Could this be a Flood trap? Would I make it past this battle? What about Asi? I swore to my self after thinking that I would give my life for her's. Even though we were immune to the Flood, we could still be killed by them. And the Brutes could as well. And if Truth manages to- "All ships. Prepare for combat. Burn their mongrel hides." My brother's voice boomed on the comm system. "It looks like Truth's ship isn't taking part in the battle. He must of landed." A human stated. Unfortunate, I thought. Had it be here, I would've done the same thing I did to the ''Skull all those years back''. Nevertheless, I slaughtered more Brute ships then even my brother. Suddenly I had an idea. All our ship looked like theirs, we were just facing the structure. "Brother, I request we merge with their fleet. The'll never know which is which, even when firing at them. They'll think we're confused Brutes." I explained. After thinking about it, Rta's granted it and merged our fleet with theirs. Soon, something caught my eye. A blue explosion, much like a Scarab tank's destruction. I knew they just destroyed a Scarab. Later, My brother ordered me to drop off me and a squad to help the d-Spartan deactivate the barrier that seperated us from Truth. This was getting intresting. End of Truth After taking down Tower 3, the Spartan took down Towers 1 & 2, and the Barrier was broken. We moved on to the Control Room. After fighting legions of Brutes to get to Johnson (captured) and Truth, Truth managed to activate the Ark. We were too far away, and many Brutes in our way made it even harder. Just then, Stalker Forms dropped. "Stop! Don't shoot, but listen." the Gravemind's voice requested quickly. "Let me guide you safly to our foe." he said as infection forms scuryed across the floor. Me and Asi watched with joy as the flood "drew" more brutes to our cause. As we reached Truth, I loved his dying words. "Can you see, Arbiter, the moment of salvation is at hand." Truth meakly stated. "It shall not last!" the Arbiter said hasitly as he grabbed Truth by the the neck. "Your kind... never beleived in the promise of the Sacred Rings." Truth hesitently said. "Lies for the weak...storties for the deluded. "I will have my revenge on a Prophet, not a plage!" the Arbiter angerily stated. "My feet tread the path...I shall become a god!" Truth said. "You shall be food, nothing more." Gravemind explained through Truth. "No!" Truth yelled as The Spartan deactivated the Ark. "I...Am...Truth! The voice of the Covenant!" Truth foolishly stated. "And so..." The Arbiter said as he turned Truth backside facing him. "You must be silenced." He said as he plunged his energy sword trough Truth's chest."AHHHH!" Truth yelled as he died.Roaring loudly the Arbiter deactivated his sword. Just then, Gravemind's tentacle's pushed out of the ground and knock me and Asi aside as he laughed insanely. "Now that the gate has been unlatched,headstones pushed aside, corpses fill the empty grave, a faith you must abide!" he said with a mixtture of happiness and anger. "We trade one villian for another" The Arbiter said. The end was near. The Flooded City After discovering the new Halo ring, the Spartan and the Arbiter desided to go to the Flood infested High Charity and recover Cortana, who aparently kept the Sacred Icon from the First Ring. After landing on the once holy city, I was shocked to see how much was destroyed. As we fought through the hundreds, if not thousands of infectees, I saw what remained of me and Asi's dorm towers. Nothing but ruins and flood stones as I call them were there. We fought and fought and slaughtered the Parasite.Thanks to Boren's Syndrom, all infection attempts were useless, and our faster healing rate kept our injuries disappearing quick. But there was just something that kept us in fear. I don't know what, but it seemed like it was a presence in the city.We neared the chamber with Cortana i it, and as soon as Master Cheif "blasted" his way out, we made a run for the hanger, fighting through infected Brutes and Elites (not) alike. Once we made it to an exit, we returned to the new ring. Soon, this will all be over. No more war, no more parasites, no more lies, no more Brutes and and no more worries I thought to my self.Me and Asi will surely make it... along with the Arbiter and The Cheif I added. I was finally going to see an end to this war. But not as I saw it. Halo We were fighting through Brutes. Many Brutes. It was close to the Control Room. I was surprised we were actually going to light a ring. After we made it to the Control Room, me and Asi stayed behind to hold off the Brutes. After the ring activated, we jumped into the nearest Warthog and ran for our lives. Everything was in chaos. Fire spewing from the ground, the flood still trying to kill us, it was madness. The Cheif explained to us what happened in the Control Room. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Johnson was his closest friend. But despite that I still headed at full speed for the frigate. After jumping into the hanger, me and the Arbiter and Asi headed for the Bridge while the Spartan stayed in the hanger. After we barely made it through the Slipspace rupture. Unfortunatly, The hanger half was cut off from us. With Master Cheif in it. After the dedication ceremony, we headed home. It was finally all over. Outroduction By this point, I was a war legend. All those Spartans and marines (acceptable seeing I was under Truth's lies and that it was still astounding), all those Loyalists, all those infecteds , but mainly, because I sacrificed everything for the war. My pure DNA which I was proud of, my closest friends, Sarn's Energy Sword, which I lost after it was damaged by a Spartan,my prized ship, The Cleanser of Lies which was destroyed by the Brutes, my family, everything that made me whole exept Asi.These things I lost made me legend. Everyone who speaks of me says "He was the hero who gave it all for us". If I can recall, me and Asi's wedding went like so. "I, Asi 'Boradee, give you my eternal love and affection. To never leave you. I will stay by your side until our deaths." Asi's vow went. "And I, Nra 'Vadumee, give my undying love to you. I will put aside all my hardships for you. I will never leave you." My vow went. "Do you, Asi 'Boradee, take this handsome young man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through ill and through health? Through thick and thin?" The preacher sermoned. "I do" Asi joyfully stated. "And do you, Nra 'Vadumee, take this beutiful young women to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through ill and through health? Through thick and through thin?" The pracher asked me. "I do" I joyusly answered. "Then by the power invested in me, by the planet of Sanghelios, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. The preacher stated as me and Asi shared our first kiss as mates. My brother and the Arbiter congragulated me on my success, both in the war and out. Me and Asi are 35 and 34 respectivly. We have decided against children... for now. In a few years, but not now. Elites continue to wear our armor as a means to cover ourselves, but we have detached the sheild generaters. The Arbiter works as our planet's most trusted guardian. My brother has retired and now lives in a retirement home for war veterans. In 20 years, me and Asi plan to retire as well. The year is 2554, 2 years after the branding of the Arbiter. At long last, we could live without worry.